The present invention relates to articles of furniture, and particularly to articles of furniture capable of serving many uses and/or of assuming many different positions.
Many types of multiple-use and/or multiple-position articles of furniture have been devised, but there is still need for such an article of furniture which is of simple and inexpensive construction, requiring but a few simple parts, and capable of being conveniently assembled to serve any one of several types of furniture articles, or to assume any one of several different positions of the furniture article. An object of the present invention is to provide such an article of furniture.